heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Barkleys
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} The Barkleys is an American animated television series that ran from 1972 to 1973 on NBC and was produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises. Story The cartoon was inspired by CBS's hit sitcom All in the Family, and to a lesser extent The Honeymooners; it lasted only one season. The series featured an Anthropomorphic dog family consisting of Arnie, a bus driver (voiced by Henry Corden) and his wife Agnes (voiced by Joan Gerber). They had two teenagers, Terry and Roger (voiced by Julie McWhirter and Gene Andrusco respectively) and one younger child, Chester (voiced by Steve Lewis). The theme song's lyrics ended with the advice "Just remember Arnie Barkley's bark is worse than his bite." This meant that Arnie's grouchy, unsociable front concealed a softer heart which he rarely allowed to show. Doug Goodwin's theme song used part of "(Be It Ever So Humble) There's No Place Like Home". Data The series was broadcast by NBC from September 9 to December 2, 1972. NBC continued to air reruns until September 1, 1973. Only 13 installments were ever produced. One episode, "Lib and Let Lib" had an in-joke; Agnes worked as a bus driver and got a letter of commendation from her customers; the signatures show were all those of Depatie-Freleng workers like Dave Depatie, Friz Freleng, Gerry Chiniquy, Dick Ung, Art Leonardi, Mary O'Laughlin, and John W. Dunn. Voices * Henry Corden - Arnie Barkley * Joan Gerber - Agnes Barkley * Julie McWhirter - Terry Barkley * Steve Lewis - Chester Barkley * Gene Andrusco - Roger Barkley * Michael Bell - * Bob Frank - * Bob Holt - * Don Messick - * Frank Welker - Episode list # Match Breaker / 9.Sep.1972 # Finders Weepers / 16.Sep.1972 # Lib And Let Lib / 23.Sep.1972 # Half-Pint Hero / 30.Sep.1972 # No Place for a Lady / 7.Oct.1972 # For the Love of Money / 14.Oct.1972 # Keeping Up with the Beagles / 21.Oct.1972 # Play No Favorites / 28.Oct.1972 # Law and Missorder / 4.Nov.1972 # The Great Disc Jockey / 11.Nov.1972 # Barkley Beware / 18.Nov.1972 # Arnie Come Clean / 25.Nov.1972 # The Talent Agency Caper / 2.Dec.1972 Staff * Created for Television by David H. DePatie, Isadore "Friz" Freleng * In Association With Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Writers: Larry Rhine, Woody Kling, Dennis Marks, David Evans * Animation Director: David Detiege * Storyboard Directors: Gerry Chiniquy, Art Leonardi, Cullen Houghtaling, Paul Sommer * Layout Supervision and Design by Robert Taylor * Layouts: Cullen Houghtaling, Owen Fitzgerald, Richard Ung, Frank M. Gonzales, Nino Carbe, Wes Herschensohn * Animation: Don Williams, Manny Gould, Ken Muse, Norm McCabe, Warren Batchelder, Jim Davis, John Gibbs, Bob Richardson, Bob Matz, Bob Bransford, Reuben Timmins, Bob Bemiller * Background Supervised by Richard H. Thomas, Mary O'Loughlin *Film Editing Supervised by Lee Gunther * Film Editors: Joe Siracusa, Allan R. Potter, Roger Donley, Rick Steward * Title Design by Art Leonardi * Music by Doug Goodwin * Music Score Conducted by Eric Rogers * Music Recording Engineer: Eric A. Tomlinson * Executive in Charge of Production: Stan Paperny * Production Supervision: Harry Love * Camera: Ray Lee, Larry Hogan, John Burton Jr. * Production Mixer: Steve Orr * Sound by Producers' Sound Service, Inc. * Associate Producers: Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Produced by David H. DePatie, Isadore "Friz" Freleng External links * * * Retrô TV Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1972 American television series debuts Category:1973 American television series endings Category:Animated sitcoms Category:NBC network shows Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:English-language television programming